


IwaOi Horror Week Day 6

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k17 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Dragging, scratching, making all strange and gurgling noises. Where did it all come from? Where was the source of skin creeping noises? Ah, yes. It came from under his bed.





	IwaOi Horror Week Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 The King and the Dark Horse.
> 
> This is a short one, tomorrow last day of this horror week.

# The King and the Dark Horse

Dragging, scratching, making all strange and gurgling noises. Where did it all come from? Where was the source of skin creeping noises? Ah, yes. It came from under his bed.

When he was young, he would have been terrified for these kind of sounds, especially if they came from under his bed. Nowadays, not so much. He had nothing to afraid of anymore.

He knew he was strong, that his powers were meant to do great things. But with power comes responsibility. And sacrifice. A sacrifice he refused. In grief and sadness he decided what was most important.

Now he was feared by all. He who bring back dead to life. He who sacrificed all his power of good to do the forbidden. He who gave it all up for the sake of love and affection for someone who passed away.

Yes, he was cursed. He played with life and death. He broke all the rules. The pain in his body would never go away and he would not die. Cursed to stay in his weak body, stay in the pain.

_But it didn’t matter._

The pain in his body could be numbed by meds. But a pain in his heart would have stayed forever and ever. He slowly sat up in his bed, swinging his sore legs over the edge, feeling something cold grabbing his ankles.

An affectious smile spread over his lip as something dragged itself out from under the bed. A human body, covered in stitches, bandages and ragged clothes. It grunted before turning its eyes to him.

The affection was answered as it crawled closer, making its gurgling sound as it hugged his legs, placing a wet kiss on his bad knee. It made him laugh softly, caressing its black short hair. The love was so clear and unmistaken, even without words.

“Hello Hajime. I promise to fix you new vocal cords, I do miss your voice.”  
He said with a gentle smile on his lips.  
“I hope you don't regret bringing you back. I feel very selfish after all these years…”  
His hand was grabbed and thumb soothingly circling over the back of his hand.

_It is okay Tooru. I want to be here with you._

Oikawa could hear his voice, even when he couldn’t talk for now. His actions spoke more than just words. He felt warm and happy. He had his Hajime. A slightly patched up Hajime, but it was him.

Now they were feared together. Oikawa as the dark king, necromancer and immortal. And Iwaizumi, the undead human-like creature Oikawa patched up, who would do all to protect him. They were together and one unit of strength.

_Eternal life in pain was alright. They would always be feared, outcasts and not allowed to enjoy a normal life, but they had each other. They had each other's love._

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up publishing this on right day after all. Took me some time in the morning to write it. Tomorrow last day and I will take my time writing on the 6h train ride back home.
> 
> Thanks for all kudos and bookmarks up until now! It really warms my heart to see people read and enjoy!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com


End file.
